


Chapter 13

by AriMarris



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Chapter 13, Conch, School Prodject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriMarris/pseuds/AriMarris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 13th Chapter of Lord of the Flies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 13

The crying slowly subsided. The tears gradually drifted into pitiful gasps, hiccups, and sniffles. Soon only a few littluns remained sniffling, rubbing their running noses with the back of their grubby hands.

  
            Silence then set over the island, the roaring of the angry fire seemingly muted in the background as the boys waited, breathing raggedly. There was a pause and finally the man – the grown up – turned back to face the snotty nosed, puffy eyed children. They gazed at him with wide, red, tearstained eyes. The naval officer – a grown up, Ralph couldn’t believe it – shifted uncomfortably under the boys’ gawks, finally turning to the self-acclaimed leader and barked.

  
            “You – You said you were in charge?” Ralph nodded, not trusting himself enough to speak as his throat tightened. “Is this everyone?”

  
            Ralph regarded the sun-browned boys with their painted faces and dirty bodies and ragged clothing. His eyes briefly met Jack’s and there was a moment in which neither of them truly understood what passed between, nor did they try to comprehend it and both boys quickly looked away. A flush of indignation flooded Jack’s face at this, but it was barely visible beneath the painted face.

  
            “Yes,” Ralph finally managed to say, but his throat was still tight and it came out sounding a bit choked. “I think this is- this is everyone.”

  
            Silence again fell and the children looked amongst each other. It was nearly impossible to tell who was who, for each savage was painted brightly in a similar fashion. Wandering eyes fell on the naval officer once more, waiting for instruction and direction –from a grown up.

  
            The naval officer cleared his throat. “We’ll take three across to the ship at a time,” he explained, though he looked unsure of whether he should really be leaving the boys alone. But the words seemed to work as though a spell had been broken and the boys burst forward, reaching for the officer. Ralph remained still, watching the scene before him.

  
            The Naval officer picked three littluns who looked both absolutely terrified and relieved. Those who remained watched as the boat left the shore, gently bobbing with the waves. No one spoke to each other; no one looked at each other. They stood with their backs to the burning forest.

  
            The officer returned with another boat and officer, and six kids drifted off towards the safety and protection of the outside world.

  
            It continued like that until only three remained. The twins sat off to the side, not daring to look up at Ralph as they waited for the final boat to return.

  
            The sun was setting, and the fire still crackled wildly in the background. Ralph sat with his head on his knees, facing the water and watching as the reflection of the fire danced across the surface. His eyes scanned the beach and he spied the place he had first blown the conch and called the assembly. That reminded him of Piggy and he quickly turned away, looking down at the sand instead.

  
            It caught his eye as easily as it had before, this time aided with the reflection of the fire in the background. He jumped for it, startling Samneric behind him, and began digging at the sand. Before long, the pale shell began to appear. He tugged at it, pulling it loose from the sand, and staring at it in awe.

  
            Distantly he could remember Piggy’s words.

  
            ‘ _-a conch; ever so expensive.’_

 _  
_Ralph stared at the conch, holding it delicately in his hand before moving to rinse the sand off of it with the utmost care. The boat was almost back and Ralph cradled the conch against his chest, watching as it moved forward. At this point, Sam ‘n’ Eric had turned to watch his actions, seeing the conch in his arms.

  
            The officer said nothing and only indicated for the boys to sit inside the boat, which they eagerly clambered into. For the first time since he had reached the beach, Ralph faced the burning island. What was once a paradise was reduced to ashes and pain and death. He could not stand to look at it for long, as the fire, the destruction, consumed what was left of the island. Instead he turned his attention back to the shell in his arms. It was a small comfort to him. But it was also a reminder of everything that had happened and everything that had been lost.

  
            _‘A conch, he called it. He used to blow it…’_

 _  
_ Ralph held it cautiously, slowly lifting it to his lips.

  
            ‘ _We can use this to call the others! Have a meeting! They’ll come when they hear us-‘_

 _  
_ Ralph took a deep breath, pressed the conch against his lips, and blew.

  
            The conch sounded, seemingly louder than before in the deadness of the night. The officer sent him a bewildered look, looking to the twins for any form of an explanation. They didn’t give one, or say anything, their eyes fixed on Ralph and the conch.

  
            Ralph blew and blew into the conch, until his face went purple and he became short of breath. Finally, he pulled it from his lips, breathing heavily.

  
            Above him, as they approached the cruiser, painted faces appeared above the railings, peering down into the darkness, summoned by the sound of the conch.

  
            … _The conch exploded into a thousand white fragments and ceased to exist._

 _  
_Ralph stood, ignoring the Officer’s warnings, and his eyes swept across the painted faces that gazed at him from above the railings. They had no further need for the conch. They were on their way back to civilization, where they were protected from the darker parts of society, blind to the truth and the pain.

  
            Ralph said nothing, but threw the conch with all his might. It sailed through the air, landing in the water with a small plop that was nearly silent compared to the ringing of the conch that still sounded in their ears.

  
            It was gone instantly, sinking to the bottom to join Simon and Piggy.

  
            Ralph had everyone’s attention as they climbed onto the cruiser, and the boat was lifted out of the water. He said nothing, for there was nothing to be said. 


End file.
